Quick Escape!
by girl0nth3m0v3
Summary: Notice: this is a story written by myself, I'm not asking you to read it but it will be worth it if you do. I will only be writing my own stories, if you don't like the idea then don't read any of my stories. I would really appreciate your undertanding :


Quick Escape (first actual post, PART 1)

I held my breath and opened my cublicle door at a slow pace, and put on my bag with the other hand. Then stepped outside in tiny steps which got me moving 20cm per minute and the first thing I saw when I stepped out was my reflection in the mirror. I looked pale, very pale. My lips were colourless and the skin on top was so dry to the point it started to peel off. I tried to moisturise them with my tongue but it only stayed moisturised for a little while. My eyes were watery with dark circles and tremendous bags underneath. With my gelid hands I gently rubbed the tears of fearfulness away. I started to think if I was sick, but in the back of my mind I knew I wasn't.

I took another step, only this time, the step was massive and landed firmly onto the ground. That confident step was followed by many others, till I reached to the bathroom door. The door was brocken so it wuldn't close properly, which left me a small gap in between to peek out. I leant my face onto the icy door, I could feel shivers rising from the spine.

My heart started thumping, the beats reminded me of drums being beaten hard.

I couldn't see much through the miniature gap so I decided to open the door wider. I opened the door cautiously and slid my head out. I couldn't see a soul. That was when I knew I am safe, then I made a commitment on walking out.

I rushed down to the stairs and stopped by the corner, the staircase was just around the corner. Just when I was about to turn around the corner, I began to hear footsteps. Those footsteps seemed strong by the sound they made when they land on the pebbles. I didn't what to do when they come closer, I had an urge to run but I couldn't. My eyes were like stone, but I had no time to feel frightened, I started to bolt back to the bathrooms. The good news was those footsteps didn't follow me.

There I was, leaning against the bathroom door but not for long. I collapsed onto the solid frosty ground, surprisingly I feltno pain. I let out a sigh of relieve, the feel of panic vanished and I could finally hear myself think.

"Whoosh!" The sky started crying, I exhorted on joining in but didn't. Instead I peeked ouside through the gap and saw the hail. I couldn't help but wonder what made the sky so scandalized. But there was no time to feel sorry for the sky, because I have a major task to do - I have to escape!

"his is my second time, and this might be my last chance to accomplish my mission, I have to do everything I can to get out of here before it's too late!" I thought. This time round, I had abundance of confidence to achieve my goal.

I should have known by know not to pridict the future the way I wanted, because it doesn't work that way. I thought I'll be able to escape the second time but I was mistaken, I failed even worse than the first time. I didn't even make 1m out the door, because I saw a bunch of girls approaching towards me.

Now, all my confidence and hope got washed away by the pouring rain. I had no idea what I am going to do. Should I try again? What if I fail and get caught? But staying in here is even more perilous, eventually someone will knock on the door and ask me if I am feeling okay, because I've been in there for so long. Even worse, what if the cleaner comes in? She'll stay in here forever, which means I will have to get out before she does otherwise she'll think I'm not feeling well and ask me if I need any help. What do I do?

"Omagosh!"

...to be continued

* I realised there are many words that are supposed to be seperated but not, it's because my laptop has this problem. Everytime I go back and re-type or correct a word it will delete the space between that word and the following word. I apologise for that, but I don't know how to fix it. If any of you know why it's doing that I would really appreciate you teaching me, because that problem is really bothering me. Once again sorry and thank you for your understanding *


End file.
